This invention relates generally to light emitting devices and apparatus; more specifically, it concerns the installation or mounting of such devices to overcome prior problems and difficulties.
In the past, LEDs (light emitting diodes) have been permanently mounted within housings, and the latter were in turn attached or mounted to display panels. The construction was such that removal and replacement of the diodes was made quite difficult. U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,803 disclosed one way in which to more readily remove a diode from its housing; however, such removal necessitated prior detachment of a lens cap. Also, ready removal of the housing itself from the display panel remained a problem. Further, attachment of the diode to its housing, and the housing to the display panel, in the unusually advantageous manner as now afforded by the invention, were not known.